


The Big Bad Wolf

by RedheadedWhat



Series: Visitation Universe [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Negan language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedWhat/pseuds/RedheadedWhat
Summary: A story for Ash's 3rd Negan Writing Challenge based on the prompt 'Little Red Riding Hood'.One of Negan's wives goes off in search of him, but runs into some trouble.





	The Big Bad Wolf

It had been nearly three months since Tallulah had arrived at The Sanctuary, and overall she felt she was acclimating quite well. To be fair, her ‘job’ wasn’t very difficult. It mostly consisted of looking pretty and keeping Negan happy and entertained, but anyone who knew Negan knew that he wasn’t always the easiest man to please. Luckily, there were two other women who shared Tallulah’s responsibilities, so she also had quite a bit of downtime.

At first, upon her arrival and for a few weeks after, she had remained upstairs in the wives’ quarters, keeping to herself and only interacting with those that came up there. Eventually, though, she grew bored and began to wander. She would walk through the compound and see what she could do to make herself useful. She didn’t want to take a job away from anyone that needed the points. Her disabilities limited her, but there was always something to be done. Most of the time she would read or sing with the children in the day care or do something simple yet time-consuming in the kitchen. She even helped out Doctor Carson in the infirmary every so often.

Today she had a very specific task in mind. An old woman that worked in the kitchen, affectionately referred to as ‘Grandma Jo’ by most of The Sanctuary, had gotten sick overnight. Not only did she need medication and a few days off, but the doctor had recommended nebulizer treatments, which required even more medication and the use of electricity or batteries to run the machine. Needless to say, Grandma Jo did not have enough points for it all, and, at her age, leaving an illness untreated could cause permanent damage or even death.

Tallulah knew that not everyone could be saved nowadays, but she was determined to convince Negan to help out Grandma Jo. She put on the little red and white sundress that he seemed to like, packed him some lunch, and headed across the courtyard to find him. There were a few new arrivals today, and while not everyone met with Negan himself, he did like to personally interview any that had Savior potential. Tallulah figured he must be almost done by now. Even if he wasn’t, he would surely be up for a break when he saw how her boobs looked in that dress. If not that, then he would definitely stop to eat the pumpkin pie she had brought. She was pulling out all the stops. Luckily, there were only two men waiting outside for him, so he would be done soon. Tallulah smiled at the men and gave them a polite greeting as she headed for the door.

“Where are you headed to, Little Red?” asked the bigger of the two men as they both moved to block her way. “Stay and chat with us for awhile.”

They both licked their lips as they looked her body up and down.

“Bringing lunch to my husband,” she said, motioning to the basket of food in her hand. “I’m Negan’s wife.” Tallulah was not too proud to use the ‘wife’ card to get herself out of trouble.

The men just chuckled and continued to leer at her, “Sorry, not buying that one, Little Red,” the big one grinned at her as he moved closer. “We met Negan’s wife earlier. Pretty little thing called Sherry.”

Shit. Her eyes darted around the courtyard, but she didn’t see any Saviors around or anyone else that could come to her aid. She’d never thought twice before about walking around the Sanctuary on her own. From the moment she’d arrived, Negan had made damn sure to let everyone know that she was his, and therefore off-limits. Unfortunately, these men had either not been told the rules, or they didn’t care.

“Well, she’s his wife, too,” Tallulah shrugged, trying to side step around them, but was blocked by the two men.

The smaller of the two grabbed the basket she was carrying, pulling it out of her grasp and opening it up. “You got some nice stuff in here, Little Red,” he sneered menacingly, “I don’t think you’ll mind sharing now, will ya?”

“I don’t think that’s all Little Red here will be sharing,” the bigger one guffawed, looking her up and down and grabbing her arm when she tried to move away again.

“You’re going to regret this.” Tallulah warned him. She wasn’t trying to be tough. It was just a matter of fact.

The bigger man just laughed at her, pulling her closer to his body and letting his gaze drift down to her chest. Tallulah was not a particularly gifted fighter, but she was going to try her damnedest anyway. Taking advantage of his distraction, she clawed at his face with her free hand and stomped on his foot as hard as she could.

“You fucking bitch!” the bigger man roared, his hand flying up to his face in shock. “We were being nice to you, Little Red, but now you’ve unleashed the Big Bad Wolf!”

Tallulah braced herself for the hit she knew was coming, but the blow never came. At that moment, the door behind them swung open to reveal an enraged Negan, leading a pack of Saviors.

“What the fucking fuck is going on out here?” he barked.

“This bitch just went crazy on us!” the big man exclaimed while his friend nodded in agreement. “She was coming on to us real hot and heavy and then just flipped out. Little Red here is dangerous, man!”

“You know, I find that kind of fucking hard to believe, seeing as ‘Little Red’ over there is my fucking wife,” Negan gritted out. “And the scratches on your face seem to prove your story is total fucking bullshit, but since I’m such a fair guy, I will ask my dear wife if this was a consensual encounter.” Negan then turned to Tallulah and asked, “Tallulah, did you want this slimy fuck and his dumbass fucking friend pawing at you?”

“No,” she answered, giving a curt shake of her head as angry tears began brimming in her eyes.

Negan took her by the hand and led her to stand behind him, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before turning to face the men again. “That’s what I fucking thought.”

“We didn’t really think she was your wife-“ the big one started to explain, realizing he was in deep shit with a giant, baseball bat-wielding maniac.

“It doesn’t fucking matter who you thought she was,” Negan cut him off before he could say anymore. “We don’t treat women like that here. They say ‘no,’ and you fucking fuck off. No rapey bullshit.”

“We get it, man,” the smaller man nodded frantically. “We’re sorry. Lesson learned.”

“No, lesson is most certainly not motherfucking learned,” Negan corrected him, pointing Lucille in the frightened man’s face. “Since you two seem so fond of fairy tales, I’m going to clear up some fucking misconceptions that you assholes seem to have. This,” he gestured to Tallulah who was still safely ensconced behind him, “is not Little Red Riding Hood.” He turned a bit so he could see both Tallulah and her attackers while he spoke. “She’s more like Rapunzel. A princess that’s supposed to stay in her fucking tower, but always manages to escape and get into trouble.”

Tallulah frowned at that. She didn’t usually get into trouble, and it wasn’t her fault that these guys were assholes.

Negan gave her a wink to let her know that he didn’t blame her and continued on with his speech. “If she’s not Little Red, then you are most fucking certainly not the Big Bad Wolf,” he sneered. “Around here, I am the Big Bad motherfucking Wolf, and Lucille here,” he hoisted his beloved bat onto his shoulder, “is my Little Red.”

The two men nodded along to everything he said, even if they didn’t quite understand the point of what he was telling them. They were just hoping that they made it out of this with their skulls intact.

“That brings me to the problem of who the fuck the two of you are in this fucked up Grimms tale,” Negan pondered. “If you want to try being the Big Bad Wolf, I’ll oblige you, because, as I said, I’m a fair fucking guy,” he grinned at the smaller man who had paled and started shaking at receiving Negan’s full attention. “In one version of the story, the woodsman cuts open the wolf to rescue Grandma and Little Red Riding Hood.”

With a vicious gleam in his eyes, Negan unsheathed his knife with a flourish and plunged it into the smaller mans belly. Negan cut the man open from stomach to sternum, pulling his knife back before the man dropped to the ground.

“Nope, no Grandma in there!” Negan chuckled and turned his attention to the bigger man, who by now had literally pissed his pants in terror.

“Please don’t!” the man gasped. “Please, I’m sorry!”

“Oh, I’m not gonna do that to you,” Negan assured him with a wave of his hand. “You have a much more important part in this story.”

The man continued to whimper as Negan leaned in closer, pressing the sharp barbs of Lucille’s wire into the man’s cheek.

“You get the honor of fixing a grave inaccuracy in my fucking story,” Negan told him with sadistic glee. “My Little Red Riding Hood is missing her most defining feature. She’s. Not. Red.”

Quick as lightning, Negan struck the big man in the head with his barbed wire wrapped bat, instantly bringing the man to his knees. With a second sickening crack the man collapsed to the ground, dead.

Negan hit him a few more times for good measure before raising his bloody bat aloft and triumphantly shouting, “Now that’s what I call a red fucking riding hood!”

With a smile still on his face, Negan turned to the rest of the men, “Let this be a fucking lesson to any of you that arrived with those two assholes. If you don’t like my rules, you can get the fuck out right now.” When no one said anything, he continued, “Great, now clean this shit up.”

Without waiting for an answer, Negan grabbed Tallulah and pulled her inside with him, taking her to the room where he conducted most of his interviews and locking the door behind them. After gently placing Lucille on a table to later be cleaned and re-barbed he turned to his wife. “You alright there, Lulu?”

Tallulah just nodded somewhat dazedly, still shaking a bit.

Negan silently removed his bloody gloves and jacket, never once taking his eyes off of her. He noticed her flinch slightly as he moved closer to her and sighed. “You afraid of me now?” he asked her in a calm, steady voice.

“No,” she shook her head and reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest. She’d never seen him kill a living person before, but that wasn’t what had her shaken up. She knew what kind of man Negan was, and she had heard all about the things he’d done. She also knew that he would never hurt her. He lived by a code, and, for the most part, he followed his own rules.

“Then what’s the matter?” he asked, rubbing her back with one big hand and holding her closer with the other.

“I just forgot what that felt like,” Tallulah admitted. “I haven’t felt scared of just walking around by myself since I got here. I look outside every day to remind myself of what’s out there, but I forgot that people can be monsters too.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that shit again,” Negan insisted. “When people see what I did to those two fucks, no one will even dare to think of fucking with you.”

Tallulah didn’t bother pointing out that the same thing could happen when new, uninformed people came to the Sanctuary. The people here already knew the rules. She was alive and hadn’t been hurt, and that was all that mattered.

“There’s one part of the fairy tale that you missed,” Tallulah peeked up at him while loosening her grip around his middle and letting her hands skim over his sides. Maybe she was extremely fucked up, but something about being in danger and having Negan get so angry and vengeful while protecting her had kind of turned her on.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, his stance relaxing a bit as he took note of the change in her demeanor. “What’s that?”

“Well, after the woodsman cuts open the wolf, he fills him with stones so the wolf can’t run away,” she explained. “But since we’re mixing up our stories a little bit, maybe the Big Bad Wolf could put something as hard as stone in me instead?” She smiled up at him shyly, pushing her breasts together with her arms and cupping his dick through his jeans.

Negan grinned and backed Tallulah up a few steps until she bumped into the desk that was up against the wall. He picked her up and plopped her down onto the desktop, stepping between her legs and letting his hands push the bottom of her dress up. “Is this my reward for being your gallant fucking hero?”

“I thought the Big Bad Wolf was the villain?” Tallulah teased.

“I’m Big Bad Negan,” he rasped into her ear, kissing and nibbling at her neck while his hands moved to pull her dress completely off. “I can be both.” Negan’s eyes went wide, and he licked his lips when he noticed that she only had a tiny pair of panties on underneath her dress. “My, my grandma. What big fucking tits you have,” he laughed.

“Don’t call me that,” Tallulah wrinkled her nose and reached for his belt, “No more fairy tales. Just fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Negan teased, allowing her to open his pants and reach for his dick while his hands were occupied with her breasts. “I wanted you to say, ‘What a big dick you have,’ so I could say, ‘the better to fuck you with, my dear.’”

“Please stop talking!” she laughed. Negan just chuckled and obliged her, pressing his lips to her own as she stroked his cock. 

Negan ripped off the tiny excuse for underwear that Tallulah had been wearing, and sank a thick finger inside of her. “Fuck, you’re wet Lulu,” he groaned and reached into a desk drawer to pull out a condom.

“Adrenaline, I guess,” Tallulah shrugged, wiggling her ass to the end of the desk. “Don’t frightening situations usually make people want to fuck?”

“Sometimes,” Negan agreed as he slid the condom over his erection. “But I think watching me go all caveman on those fuckers got you hot. You liked seeing your man fucking protect you, didn’t you?”

Tallulah didn’t answer him; she just shifted her hips a bit, trying to rub against him and get him to finally enter her.

“Uh-uh,” Negan teased, rubbing his cock against her entrance, but not going any further. “Not until you tell me the truth.”

“Negan!” she whined, pulling him closer and taking his shirt off to rub her breasts against his chest.

Negan groaned at the feeling of her hard nipples against his skin, but he didn’t stop teasing her. “You know what I want to fucking hear, Lulu.”

“Fine!” she gasped out as his thumb began playing with her clit. “It turned me on to watch you defend my honor or some shit, now will you please get on with it?!”

“Oh, baby, you say the sweetest fucking things,” he laughed, grabbing her legs to pull her to the very edge of the desk and finally slide into her.

“Yes!” she hissed, wrapping her legs around his waist and laying back on the desk, not caring that pens and papers were flying everywhere.

Negan picked up the pace and watched her breasts bounce as he slammed into her, making sure to stimulate her clit at the same time. She’d only been with him for a couple of weeks, but he already knew how to play her body like a fiddle. When he felt himself getting closer, he leaned down to lick, suck, and bite her breasts, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder so he could go even deeper.

Tallulah gasped and shut her eyes, ignoring the temporary twinge of pain that went through her back at the shift in position, in favor of concentrating on how amazing he felt so deep inside of her. She was able to let go of all the fear, anger, and humiliation she experienced just minutes earlier, and just feel.

Negan would not have been the kind of husband Tallulah would have chosen before the world ended, but residing in the fucked up world they currently did, she was glad that she had accepted his offer.

“Fuck!” Negan grunted. “I’m gonna huff and puff and blow my fucking load!”

Even if he did, quite often, ruin the moment.

Tallulah arched her back as she came with him, gripping the sides of the desk and biting her lip to keep down the noise. After a few more thrusts, Negan let her leg slide back down to the desk and half-collapsed on top of her, his sweaty chest pressed to hers as they both caught their breath. Finally, Negan gave Tallulah’s throat a kiss before pulling out of her.

“Fuck, that’s a nice way to end my fucking boring-ass interviews,” he grinned, looking her over as she laid nude and exhausted on his desk. He pulled the condom off with a snap, tied it off, and tossed it into the garbage can before putting his dick back into his pants and zipping up.

“Come on, lazy bones,” he chuckled when he saw that Tallulah had not moved from her position. “As much as I enjoy the sight of you spread out across my desk, I know you didn’t just come here for a mid-afternoon fuck.” He then grabbed her around the waist to help her to her feet. Her legs were still a bit shaky, so she held onto him for a few moments before moving to retrieve her dress.

“Negan, you ruined my underwear!” she complained, tugging the dress over her head and bending to pick up the shredded piece of fabric.

“Yes, I fucking did,” he growled as he ran his hand up her leg and onto her backside, pushing her dress up so it was visible as she bent over. “You didn’t seem to fucking mind at the moment.”

Tallulah swatted his hands away and pushed her dress back over her butt. “I can’t walk around the Sanctuary in a dress with no underwear on!”

“You can wear my coat,” he offered.

Even though being offered Negan’s precious leather jacket would probably be seen as quite an honor around The Sanctuary, Tallulah cringed slightly at the thought. “Isn’t it bloody?”

“Well, I’m not giving you my shirt,” Negan insisted, going over to put said shirt on while checking out the jacket. “I’m not gonna walk around with a leather jacket on and no t-shirt like Rico fucking Suave.”

“That would be a pretty good look,” she laughed.

“So, why did you come to fucking see me?” Negan asked, grabbing a rag to wipe the worst of the blood off of his jacket for her. Normally he wouldn’t have been so accommodating, but the girl had just been through an ordeal, and he was almost always in a damn good mood after partaking in some sex or violence.

“I was bringing you some lunch,” Tallulah told him. “But one of those assholes took it from me, and now it’s probably covered in brains.”

Negan looked up from cleaning off a blood spot and smirked at her. “So you came all the way down here in that fucking tiny dress, that you know makes my dick hard, wearing only the world’s smallest fucking pair of panties underneath, just to bring me a fucking sandwich?”

“Well…” Tallulah blushed. “Perhaps I had a bit of an ulterior motive,” she admitted with a smile. “Also, it wasn’t just a sandwich. There were chips, pickles, and I even packed a slice of pumpkin pie!”

“Pumpkin pie?” Negan sighed wistfully. “Those fuckers got off too easy.” He finished cleaning up his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Luckily, it was long enough on her that it would cover her butt and she wouldn’t have to worry about flashing the world her ass. “So what do you want, Lulu?”

“Grandma Jo is sick,” she began, “She needs medication and some time off, and she doesn’t have the points. I was hoping we could work something out.”

Negan let out a heavy sigh and looked his wife in the eyes. “You can’t save everyone, Tallulah.”

“No, I can’t,” she agreed. “But I can save Grandma Jo.”

“You’re fucking lucky I’m in such a good mood,” Negan joked. “I won’t give in so easily next fucking time.”

“This was easy?” Tallulah questioned. “I got assaulted and practically traumatized! In fact, I probably deserve two favors.”

“Don’t fucking push it, Lulu,” Negan laughed. “But, maybe to ease your trauma you can stay in my room tonight,” he suggested. “We can defile some more fairy tales.”

“Deal,” she smiled, her body practically humming in joy at the prospect of a round two. “Now, can we go talk to Doctor Carson and tell him he has to save Grandma Jo?”

“Sure,” Negan agreed, unlocking the door and opening it for her to step out in front of him. If he hadn’t just killed two men in cold blood, he would’ve been worried about someone calling him weak. Using up important resources on a sick old woman just because one of his wives asked him to was almost the definition of pussy-whipped, but at that moment, he just couldn’t bring himself to give a shit. “Let’s go save Grandma Jo.”

Most of the time Negan was the Big Bad Wolf, and he fucking liked it that way, but every once and awhile there was no harm in playing the hero. Why the fuck not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at RedHeadedWhat.tumblr.com! Thank you to Lucifers-Trash-Stash and AshesAshleyWeAllFallDown for helping me fix this story up.


End file.
